Practical mind, meet absolute madness
by Takara Hatake
Summary: The O'Connells receive a message from an old Medjai friend who asks for their help again, and a call from Rick's "little sis".She's a down-to-earth girl whose first concern is her survival,and who doesn't believe in mummies. That's children tales.Right ?
1. Of old friends and trouble ahead

Hello there ! I'm Takara Hatake ! I used to write Naruto fanfics (and one HP fic too actually), but I haven't posted anything for two years because, well, my studies were too much for me. Now that I've got time again, I have gone back to writing (the only difference is that I'm now writing in English, which isn't my own language, but which I enjoy talking, reading and writing.), and since I'm suffering from Serious Mummy Addiction (SMA), I've posted a little oneshot some days ago (salt Box), and I'm now starting on a multi-chapter fic. Just for fun.

This has a little of everything in it : Romance, Humor, Adventure… Rick/Evy, Ardeth/OC (except if I change my mind as I threatened the person who set me on this to do… ^^)

THE PUNCTUATION IS NOW FIXED, THANKS TO NAKHTI. Sorry about that, I had put it French-style… I'll be more prudent in the future.

I hope you'll like it ! R&R, please ! Constructive reviews will be taken into account. Flames will be used to heat my pot of tea.

_**The collision of a practical mind with absolute madness**_

**Chapter One : Of old friends and trouble ahead**

It _had_ been a rather long day. First, the conference at the Cairo Museum had been tiring, then there had been that guy who had tried to steal from them in the suk. And Alex had gone away on some errand of his own. They had lost two hours before they had found him laughing with some Egyptian kids over some jokes Evelyn certainly hoped he didn't fully understand. Finally, there was that mysterious message waiting for them at their hotel.

"You would think he might write only to give us some news, from time to time", Evelyn said as they entered their room, after they had sent Alex to his own room. "Really…"

"Well, he is somewhat busy, you know, sweetheart, savin' the world and all…" Rick reminded her, rereading the letter for the third time.

_There is trouble at hand, my friends. Can I count on your help again ? I shall be at the Museum tomorrow at nine a.m. May the Gods be with you. Ardeth_

Suddenly, a low, sarcastic voice answered them, making them jump.

"Really, Rick, if there's some trouble around, I'm perfectly certain it must be your fault, somehow. T'always is, y'know."

Rick had already put his hand on the handle on his gun, but as their surprise visitor came out of the shadows, he relaxed and answered in the same tone :

"You would know that, wouldn't you, Kate ?"

The young woman, probably no more than twenty-five, tossed back her chestnut curls and came near him to give him a hug, which he answered warmly. Past her shoulder, he caught Evelyn furious glance. Her eyes clearly said that she wouldn't put up with old flames dropping by just to say hello, especially when they were that pretty. He hastily let go of Kate and stepped back, clearing his throat :

"Oh. Well. Er. Kate, may I present you my wife, Evelyn… Evy, this is Kate Speedwell, an old friend."

Kate turned to Evelyn, smiling. Her brows knitted when she saw the murderous gaze Evy was directing at her. Then realization dawned on her face, and she let out a hearty laugh :

"Hey, don't misunderstand, Mrs O'Connell ! We're not _that_ kind of friends !"

"Kate and I were brought up in the same orphanage", Rick explained with reticence. He didn't like talking about that period.

"I was younger than him, but I always tagged along. He threw me into all kinds of trouble", Kate added with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, I… Sorry", Evelyn mumbled, ashamed." I didn't mean…"

"No, that's okay", Kate replied good-humouredly. "You're right, you had better look closely after that guy, after all. I used to fend off girls all day long when we were kids. Okay, that was because they wanted to murder him, still…"

Rick laughed and put his arm around Evelyn's shoulder. His wife squeezed his hand and took a closer look at Kate. It didn't show immediately, but she realized the young woman was exhausted.

"Erm, Miss Speedwell, maybe you'd like to sit down ? And perhaps a cup of tea, and something to eat ?"

"Thanks, I would like that. Except the cup of tea part, I mean : I'd rather have something stronger, if you don't mind. Oh, and Kate is all right, by the way."

Rick nodded and went to pour her a glass of whiskey while his wife went to ask for a dinner tray. Rick wordlessly put the glass in Kate's hand and sat down beside her, waiting for Evy to come back. She arrived with a tray fully loaded with everything she had been able to gather on such short a notice and put it on a low table before Kate. The young woman didn't even bother trying to look ladylike. She ate ravenously, as if she had forgotten her hosts. Only when her hunger had been satisfied did she look at them again. Then Rick asked her what he had been meaning to ask ever since he had seen her :

"Well, Kate… What on earth has happened to you ? You didn't give any news since… well, since the day we met in Karnak, I believe. I always wondered… "

"Yeah, and you're wondering why I'm coming back now, when everything has changed in your life and you've got nothing left to remind you of the past, eh ?"

"Something like that, he confessed. Not that I'm not happy to see you again, of course."

"Right. Well… The truth is, all this time I've been working as the only thing I do well. And no, she added, that's not how it sounds like."

Rick groaned.

"Oh no, you haven't. Kate, you know it's dangerous roaming the desert on your own…"

"Yes, yes, yes, I do know that. And I also know that this messenger and explorer job pays well, Rick. It's not like I could do anything else, anyways", she added bitterly.

"Kate, you studied to become…"

"An archeologist, yeah. Fell in love with the stupid land, right. Point is, sweetheart, you need money to manage in that job. Or somebody to vouch for you. I have neither. Well, I could have had the latter, but I really don't like the means I should have employed to get it."

Evelyn winced. Right. Being a pretty woman was definitely a bother in that field. Kate went on :

"So I had to make do with what you taught me, Rick. Riding, shooting, and not thinking too much. It has worked okay so far…"

Rick grinned. That was a rather accurate way of describing the way he had lived before he met Evelyn. Back then, it had been enough. But he did realize now that he had only been happy from the day he had had her on. Her last words made his grin fade, though.

"So far ?" he asked apprehensively.

"Well, it looks like I'm in some trouble now…"

***

Evelyn rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"Let me get that straight, miss… I mean, Kate. These guys have tried to kill you twice ?"

"Three times, Kate corrected darkly. Third time was earlier this afternoon. They either want to kill me or to damage me sufficiently to keep me without too much trouble. I didn't stay long enough to enquire."

"And you have absolutely no idea who on earth they might be ?"

"No idea at all, she confirmed nearly cheerfully. All enveloped in dark robes and pieces of cloth wound around their heads… It was rather creepy. And I'm really sorry, Rick, but I was getting a bit desperate, and since I heard you were in Cairo…"

"Of course you did right", Evy said immediately. "You are as safe as you could be here."

"Evy is right, little sis, we will figure out something. Till then, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want. There is a twin bed in Alex's room…"

Kate cocked her head with furrowed brows and enquired :

"Who is Alex ?"

"Our son."

Kate's eyes widened.

"You've got a _son_, O'Connell ?"

Rick nodded with a proud grin. Kate looked at him in disbelief, then she burst out laughing. When her laugh had subsided to snickers, the offended parents asked her rather shortly what could be so funny. She wiped her eyes and answered between hiccups :

"Oh, it's only that… I certainly hope for your sanity that he's not _half_ as troublesome as you used to be, my friend !"

Evy and Rick exchanged a glance and then sighed in perfect synchronicity.

"You have no idea…"

***

On the following morning, Kate was awakened by a weight bouncing on her back. She let out a yell and tried to grab the knife she had laid down on her bedside. But the weight laughed and cried :

"Hey, you didn't actually think I'd let you get to a knife ? First thing in the morning ? I'm not mad, you know ?"

She rolled on her back and roughly pushed Alex from the bed.

"You are worse than you father, I hope you realize that ?!"

The young woman had met Alex the night before, after a long discussion with his parents. She had taken to him immediately. He looked exactly like Rick did at his age. And he had the same kind of twisted sense of humor. Plus, she had understood very quickly that he probably knew as much about Egyptology as she did. Heck, he probably knew ten times as many things. It was a little irksome for sure. But the kid was loveable, for all his cheekiness and his carelessness. He seemed to like her, too, if the way he was lashing himself at her at… eight in the morning was any indication.

"Alex, she groaned, it's bloody eight in the morning ! I need to sleep !"

"If Mum heard you swear, she wouldn't like it, he objected."

"I've got a feeling your mother is not half as easily shocked as you make it appear", she muttered.

"Sure, she married Dad", he reminded her.

"Indeed. Now, would you mind letting me get some more sleep ? I swear I didn't sleep for more than ten minutes…"

"Nine hours", he contradicted her, unyielding. "And you need to get up, except if you don't mind staying on your own for the whole morning, perhaps even the rest of the day. We're going out."

She rubbed her eyes and sat down. She really didn't get it, half-asleep that she was.

"Where ?"

"Don't you remember ? Mum and Dad got a letter from an old friend, we are to meet him in an hour. We can't be late, he's very particular about time…"

"He ? What was his name again ?"

"Ardeth Bay. He's the Chieftain of twelve Touareg tribes." Alex said, proud of his friend.

Kate immediately pictured an old, weather-beaten man with a long white beard and maybe even spectacles. Yeah. No wonder this kind of man was particular about time. He had to be really original, to have made friends with an American and his British wife. Looked like she was going to meet many interesting people in the next few weeks. That was one of the upsides to share Rick's mad adventures.

"Okay", she sighed as she got out of her soft, warm bed. "And how did you meet this great man ?"

"Hey, cut the sarcasm, will ya ? He's a hero, Ardeth is ! He saved my life, and my parents', and the world, even !"

Kate couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. She mussed his hair affectionately.

"Oh, really ? And what was this great danger he saved you all from ?"

"A mummy. Twice. And, and, his evil lover, too. She was really scary. Played with snakes and all."

Kate cocked an eyebrow. That kid really had a great imagination. A little scary for a child this age, but well, what could you expect ? His mother was an Egyptologist, and his father was Rick O'Connell.

"A mummy, eh ? That's… very interesting."

"You don't believe me", he pouted.

"No, actually, I don't. No offence intended."

"None taken", he answered magnanimously. "You're an adult after all, so you're a little…"

"Dense ? Is that what you mean ?" she asked dryly.

"I wouldn't have put it like that, but…"

"Yeah, great. Now would you mind leaving me alone a moment so that I can get dressed ?"

"Uh, sure…"

The child left the room, presumably to find his parents, and Kate slipped in clean clothes that Evelyn had lent her. She frowned. Not the kind of clothes she was used to wear. Too… well, too feminine. She'd rather have her usual practical clothing that she used to ride and to travel. But Evy and Rick had decided she needed to look "civilized" for some reason or for another. And since she was their guest, she couldn't really ignore them. She prepared herself, grumbling. After all, she had just been told by a ten year-old that she was dense because she didn't believe in coming-back-to-life mummies.

She quickly combed her hair back and tied it with a leather string. Then she came out of her room and immediately stumbled upon the O'Connell family. They were waiting for her in front of the door.

"Ah, you're ready, little sis… Hey, you look good !" Rick said with a grin.

"Thanks", she muttered self-consciously. "Not too… dense-looking ?" she couldn't resist asking.

"Oh, yes", Evelyn said with a strange smile." Alex told us you didn't believe in reincarnated mummies."

"Sorry", she threw back, rolling her eyes. "I don't believe in fairytales."

"Yeah, Evy used to say that, too", Rick smiled.

Kate eyed him doubtfully. Even when they were kids, she couldn't always tell whether her adopted brother was serious or not. Since she thought that, despite his numerous shortcomings, he wasn't mad as a hatter, she decided that he was just humoring his son's fancy and merely shrugged.

"Well, aren't we supposed to be going ?"

"Not hungry ?" Rick enquired.

"No, I never eat in the mornings. Makes me feel queasy."

"Well, that's something that has changed", Rick pointed out.

Evy led the way towards the entrance of the hotel. She had mixed feelings towards that Kate girl. She couldn't deny her husband's friend was pleasant, funny even. Pretty, too. She also looked like she didn't get frightened easily. But, although she kept telling herself that it was ridiculous, Evy felt jealous that the young woman seemed to know Rick so well, and he her. They had not seen each other for years, but they acted as if they had parted only a day ago. It was just… It was weird.

She shook these thoughts off and waited for the others at the door. Rick noticed her strange expression and threw her a questioning look. She lifted her shoulders gracefully and linked her arm with his. He gave her a lopsided smile and murmured in her ear :

"Jealousy doesn't become you, love."

Her lips twitched slightly. She dug her elbow in his side and said through gritted teeth :

"Don't be too full of yourself, Richard O'Connell !"

The way to the Museum passed by quickly, among chatter, laughs and several encounters. Each time, Rick introduced Kate as his little sister (which they usually didn't believe. They really didn't look alike at all.) to put matters more simply. It turned out they had been right to leave early, because they barely made it in time to the Museum.

"Where on earth can he be expecting us ? Rick growled, annoyed. That Museum is huge, surely he must know that !"

"Most likely he'll be expecting us in Mr Kufti's office", Evelyn suggested while she tried to get Alex to climb down a statue. "Alex, if you don't get down immediately, we'll leave you outside the office and you won't see Ardeth !" Alex came down like a bolt of lightning. Kate was impressed. Evy sure knew how to manage her son. Still, her curiosity was piqued. That Ardeth-something must be pretty impressive for Alex to want to meet him so badly.

They proceeded to the office and Rick knocked three times. A curt "enter" invited them in, and Alex was the first one to spring inside, closely followed by Evelyn, and then by Rick. Kate felt out of place, but she could hardly stay behind the door, so she came inside and closed the door behind her. When she turned round and took her surroundings in, her hand flew to the handle of her gun, in a very Rick-like fashion, and her other hand went back to the doorknob.

"Well, Rick, I certainly didn't expect _you_ to lead me right into a trap. Anything you forgot to tell me, like, your friends are trying to kill me ?"

***

Okay, I admit that I love Kate… I just hope you do too. Please R&R !


	2. Of explanations and bickering

Hello ! I'm back with the second chapter ! Trouble ahead, and annoying heroes. Hope you'll like it. Thanks to those who put this story into their favorite, but please _**review**_, it encourages me to write faster !

Hope you'll have fun.

***

Chapter 2 : Of explanations and bickering

She didn't take her gaze from the tall dark man who stood on the other side of the office, near a smaller, older guy with a red fez. He returned her gaze with narrowed eyes without saying a word. Kate had never seen him before, but she recognized the dark robes and the hard stare. She couldn't see his face clearly, since it was wound with a black cloth, but clearly, he was much younger than what she had expected. He slowly turned to Rick and Evy and said stiffly :

"Rick, Evelyn. I asked for your help, but I didn't expect you to bring me the person I'm looking for so quickly."

***

The O'Connells hadn't reacted right away. By the time Rick had opened his mouth and Evelyn had come forth to stand beside Kate, two Medjais had come out from nobody (except Ardeth) knew where to seize the young woman. She threw herself on her knees to escape from their hands and literally pounced on Ardeth with her claws out.

"Damn you, can't you leave me in peace !"

Ardeth instinctly took a fighting stance and escaped a painful death at her hands. Kate only managed to grab his clothes, and took the fabric that was wound around his head as she fell. She hit the ground and grunted in pain. In the following second, two Touaregs were holding her down without unnecessary softness. Ardeth bay had scarcely moved, and the glare Kate turned on him didn't cause him to move a muscle. Her eyes widened when she took in his face, especially his tattoos.

"Medjai…" she breathed slowly.

At this point, Rick finally gathered his wits and sprang to Ardeth, furious :

"Ardeth, you're an old friend, and I owe you a lot, but that doesn't give you the right to touch my family !"

"Family ?" Ardeth scoffed. "Don't tell me she has something to do with you !"

"She's as good as my sister !" Rick bellowed as he flung aside one of the Medjai. "Ya let go of her !"

The other Medjai kept a good grip on the young woman. Still, she wriggled and kicked so much that she eventually managed to get on her knees. Evy firmly came to the Medjai and laid a hand on his arm :

"Please, let go of her. She is no threat. Don't you trust us any more, Ardeth ?"

The Medjai hesitated for a second, then gave a curt nod to his subaltern. Kate felt herself free again and carefully got to her feet, her eyes never leaving the Medjai chieftain's face. She was breathing heavily and asked in a carefully controlled voice :

"May I know what on earth the Medjai want with me, that they want to see me dead ? Never thought I would meet anybody from your tribes, and certainly not that you'd come after me."

She finally tore her gaze from Ardeth's face to throw a doubtful glance at the piece of cloth she still clutched in her hand. Then, very deliberately, she let it fall at her feet and stepped on it. Her eyes came back to the chieftain's in a look of challenge. His own eyes narrowed to mere slits.

"Is this one of your tricks, Katerinn Speedwell ? To come here as if you didn't know anything, accompanied by my most trusted friends ? Did you think I would lower my guard ?"

"I didn't think anything at all, I had no idea what was going on, she yelled as a reply. Still have no idea, for what it's worth ! And don't you dare call me Katerinn !"

"What, he asked drily, isn't that your name ? Are you going to lie about this as well ?"

Rick gave out a deep sigh.

"Now, you two are going to stop snapping at each other, it won't solve anything. She's not lying or anything, Ardeth, she merely hates being called by her full name. And we have been brought up together, or rather, we have brought each other up after we escaped from that damn orphanage when we were kids. So will you please explain yourself ? What are you accusing her of ?"

The older man in the red fez whispered something in Ardeth Bay's ear, and the chieftain nodded impassively.

"Very well, my friends" (Kate had a feeling she wasn't included in that address) "Let us sit down and talk."

Kate sat down near Evy, and noticed that the Medjai warriors had gone to stand at the door and window. Great. They really weren't taking any chances. She wondered once again what she could possibly have done wrong. She sincerely hoped this was all a misunderstanding, because she had never met anybody who had managed to survive twelve Medjai tribes intent on killing him. She would love to be the first one in history, but she had a feeling that, should the necessity arise of escaping far and fast, she wouldn't even manage to leave the Museum.

"Now, perhaps your… near-relative would care to explain her relationship with Ray Estling and Ellia Wood ?"

Kate stared at him blankly and didn't say anything. Rick threw his hands in the air and said :

"Well, you see ! She has never heard of them !"

"Beg your pardon, Rick", the young woman said, still bewildered. "I do know their names. I work for them from time to time. As a messenger. I merely fail to see what the problem is in this." She added, now mildly curious.

Ardeth gritted his teeth.

"You _fail to see what the problem is _? By the Gods, woman, don't you ever question what you are asked to do ?"

Now, Kate wasn't merely insulted and curious. She was furious. That man had no idea what he was talking about. And he certainly had no idea _at all_ who he was talking to. He would soon learn to use another tone with her.

"Oh, because you believe that when you have no money, no friends, no family and no prospects you can afford to question what you are asked to do ?" she growled, her eyes ablaze." You have no idea, do you, what it means to have nothing but yourself to depend on ? Bringing message to their recipient is my job, the only thing I have ! My reputation depends on my discretion and efficacity. What the hell do I care what is written in these letters !"

"Maybe you should care", Ardeth answered in the same tone, "if you are helping those people to try and take over the world !"

"Oh please, she rolled her eyes, with a bloody _letter_ ?"

"What do we know you really have nothing to do about this except as an ignorant helper ?" he challenged her.

"You don't", she answered right away. "But then, I would suggest that you also hunt down the guy that produced the ink and the paper. Oh, and the one who invented writing, too, he's an ignorant helper too, isn't he ? Too bad he's been dead for thousands of years… You would have had so much _fun_ trying to kill him or simply badgering him to death !"

Ardeth passed a hand on his face. He was clearly annoyed as hell, and trying to stay relatively calm. That guy wasn't used to be crossed, Kate guessed as she stood with her fists on her hips, her eyes ablaze with anger.

"Really, aren't the Medjai supposed to protect ancient treasures or something ? Do you have time to lose with letters and messages ? Don't you have, you know, places to be, things to see to ?"

"The Medjai are indeed supposed to protect ancient treasures", the Medjai chief said drily. "But we have more important a mission, with which you are currently interfering."

"Which is ?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Preventing some old dangers to come back to life."

"Like what ?"

"Like…"

"If you are going to say "mummies", stop right there !"

Ardeth eyed her doubtfully.

"How did you…"

"Oh, no. That a ten year-old should believe in mummies, I can believe it. But you are, what, thirty-five ?"

"Thirty-fo… That's not relevant !"

"Indeed. Now please answer my question. And it had better be convincing."

Ardeth's eyes met Rick's and Evelyn's. The latter hid a small smile despite the tense situation and shrugged. There was really no way Kate was going to believe their story. After all, no sane non-Medjai person would believe it without being confronted to a live rotten mummy, and they certainly hoped it wouldn't happen, because that would become their own unpleasant business. At this point, Ardeth remembered that _he_ was supposed to do the questioning. _She_ was supposed to answer. That girl was messing with him, and he didn't like that one bit.

"Never mind. This is none of your business. Do you have an idea what these letters to Ray Estling and Ellia Wood contained ?"

"Certainly not. I don't open letters that aren't meant for me. Matter of conscience, y'know. Or don't you ?"

Ardeth's jaw twitched slightly, but he ignored her last comment.

"Are you trying to make me believe that they are entrusting a girl they scarcely know anything about with their most important letters ?!"

"Well, why not ? You are trying to make me believe in moving and talking thousand year-old creeps, after all."

"That's not the…"

"Point, yes, I know. Really, I don't understand what you are surprised about ! If I had very confidential letters to send to the other side of the country, I would give them to a messenger who has nothing to do with me to carry, provided that he is totally reliable (which I am) ! After all, that's the best way of ensuring that no enemy will try to interfere, isn't it ? Who would suspect somebody who has nothing to do with them ? Except", she added sarcastically, "an over-suspicious Medjai chief, of course."

Ardeth pondered her words for a few seconds. She had a… well, she had a point, but he had a feeling that if he used the word "point" again, she was going to laugh at him openly in front of his men. Not a pleasant perspective.

"Maybe you're right. So, do you swear on your God that you have nothing else to do with these persons ?"

"Sorry", she answered shortly. "Not possible."

He tensed visibly. She went on without batting an eye.

"I don't have a God, so I can't swear on him. I can swear… well, not on much, I'm afraid, except on my honor, and, seeing as you don't believe anything I say, you don't seem likely to put any faith in it."

For the first time, the Medjai realized that, should what she said be true, he had just wounded her pride irremediably. If he was correct in imagining the merciless life she had led until now, she probably had little more left. Well, they were never going to be great friends, he thought ironically.

"Your word will be enough, then."

"Oh, how chivalrous of you. Well, you have my word."

"Good. Then, did you have a letter to convey ?"

"Yes. I was supposed to leave Cairo the day before yesterday. That, obviously, was before your henchmen attacked me without warning…"

"And ? Where is it ?"

"They don't have it, if that's your question. I had to go into hiding rather suddenly, can you believe that ?"

"Where _is it_ ?"

She sighed impatiently. At this point, Rick decided he had stayed silent long enough and gently touched her arm :

"Little sis, if Ardeth says these guys are dangerous, then they are…"

"Except if he is wrong. Again."

"Listen, just answer him, okay ? We are running in circles here."

She shrugged. Then her hands went up to her breast and she started unbuttoning the top of her dress. The others' eyes widened and Evy cleared her throat. Kate lifted her eyes, her dress still perfectly decent, and looked at them in disbelief :

"Hey, don't get your hopes up, guys. What are you expecting ?"

She slipped her fingers between her dress and her breasts and took out the letter. Then she handed it to Ardeth with a mocking smile. He took it, glowering, and opened it quickly. His eyes ran down the page, then he handed it to Rick. The American read, with Evy looking from behind him. But when they looked at Ardeth, they seemed confused.

"What does it mean, _Use it well_ ? Use what well ? There is nothing useful in this, no words from the Book of Death, or anything…"

"Oh, well", Kate interrupted. "Maybe it alludes to this."

She had taken out a small parcel from her pocket and was holding it in the air. Ardeth exclaimed :

"Why didn't you mention this earlier ?"

"You never asked", she replied drily, tossing it to him as if it wasn't important. He caught it, muttering curses under his breath, and opened it. Alex, who had been surprisingly silent until then, jumped up to him and climbed on a chair to see better.

Rick, Evelyn, Ardeth and Alex gasped when the Medjai had uncovered the contents of the parcel. In Kate's opinion, their reaction was a little bit exaggerated and over-dramatic. She couldn't see well from where she stood, but it looked like a badly polished chunk of stone. Mildly curious, she came forth. And stopped breathing when she understand what Ardeth was holding.

"Bloody hell, that's… that must be the oldest ushebti I've ever seen ! Its head is beautiful, isn't it ? I've never seen such an exquisitely carved falcon head… That's wonderful ! It must be worth a fortune !"

She sighed. If only she had opened this earlier, she could have sold it… and have enough money to pay for whatever studies she wanted to finish… and live comfortably ever after… and…

Hey, come back to real life, girl, she thought, shaking her head. Whatever this was worth, the Medjai wouldn't have let her profit from its price. It wasn't worth having hundred of Medjai after her for the rest of her life.

"So ? Why do they need that for ? Apart from destroying the world, I mean…"

Evelyn was lost in the study of the artifact.

"Ardeth, is this what I think it is ? Horus, the Falcon at the Portal, which brings the soul to the Underworld ?"

"And back from there", the Medjai whispered darkly. "That's exactly what it is, Evelyn."

"Oh, please !" Kate exclamed. "It's just a sculpture. Worth a pretty lot of money, but a mere thing nevertheless…"

"That's what it is to you", Ardeth said contemptuously. "To us, to them, it's much more than that. It's the symbol of hope for an afterlife, and of fear for the coming back of what should be lost."

"That's very pretty, Medjai. But that's also pretty meaningless", she said peacefully. "Honestly, I don't know what you're getting so ominous and dark for. You should be glad to recover such a worthy thing. And thankful I didn't sell it."

"I'm certainly thankful you didn't give it to our enemy. But I wish it hadn't been found at all. Evelyn, Rick, what do you think ?"

"I think I've had enough of that kind of adventures", Rick said firmly. "Sorry, Ardeth, we are out."

There was a short silence in the office. Ardeth looked intently at Rick, as if he couldn't believe his ears. Alex opened and closed his mouth, obviously indignant. Evy bit her lips.

"Are _you _avoiding trouble, Rick ?" Kate asked in disbelief. "Nah, wait, you're not Rick, you're an impostor, and that's why you brought me to that mental Medjai…"

"Rick, darling", Evy intervened, "we can't refuse to help !"

"Oh yes we can", Rick answered stonily. "You died, last time, Evelyn !"

She died ? Kate wondered, puzzled. Okay, her old friend had really lost it, then.

"Well, it turned out all right in the end ! And we owe Ardeth Alex's life ! And… and… Rick O'Connell, I know what you are planning !"

"What ?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

Yes ! You are planning to… to leave me behind and go on an adventure on your own ! And you'll claim it was for my security, and Alex's, and you'll get into the worst trouble, and…"

"I won't…"

"Don't sell me that, she yelled. You are the one who got hanged eleven years ago !"

Hanged ? Well, Kate thought, interested, she would have to ask him how on earth he had managed to get out of that. She had imagined it was pretty final an event in one's life. Apparently, she was misinformed.

"Well, Rick was defending himself, it _is_ for your security ! I mean it, Evy, I'm not taking you… I forbid you to…"

"Oh, you think you can forbid me anything ? Because", she added, her eyes blazing, "I will just go with Alex, and I'll leave _you_ behind, and that'll…"

"Oh no, Evy, I'm your husband, you are supposed to…"

"Obey you ? Ha ! Fine then, I'll sue you for divorce !"

Rick clearly struggled to find an answer to his fuming wife. He didn't. Kate took pity of him.

"Well, that's all very nice and lovey-dovey, though I think it's pretty extreme to… threaten to divorce one's husband just for him to agree to let one go with him but I expect you know what you're doing, Evy… You've managed him quite well all these years, after all. What about, you go settle that on your own, quarrel, shout, make up, and come back in ten minutes to tell us you're both coming ?"

"Hey !"

"With Alex, of course", Kate added as she nodded to the neglected eleven year-old.

"We… We…"

Rick sputtered with outrage. Kate found it very funny. She cocked her head and allowed a smile to play on her full lips :

"Yes, Rick ? Anything you'd like to say ?" she asked sweetly.

"No, you… Katerinn Speedwell, you are absolutely right."

"I know that. And don't call me Katerinn."

"Whatever. Evy, we need to speak for a second." He grabbed his wife's arm and dragged her out of the room under the amused gaze of Kate and even, she thought, of the Medjai guards. Alex had his "oh, please…" expression, and Ardeth… Well, she didn't know, or care, what his expression was like.

"If she was my wife", he muttered, "she wouldn't be half as troublesome."

"You say that because you don't have a wife", Kate decided immediately. The hostile look he gave her satisfied her that she was very probably right.

She sank into a sofa and poured herself a cup of cold tea while they waited for their friends to have settled their argument. There was a shouting contest, and then a good while of silence, and when the two came back, their hair was mussed, their lips swollen, and their expression rather satisfied.

"Okay, we're coming !"

"Me too ?" Alex chirped.

"Sure, son", Rick answered with a tolerant grin.

"Great, Kate said. Get that Medjai creep out of my sight and cross the desert. Just get back safely."

"You're not coming ?" Evy enquired.

"To do what ? Tell my employers that I've betrayed them to the Medjai ? And that they are really bad guys and should be ashamed of themselves ? Fat chance. Sorry, Evy, I'm not in. I'll find another job and get on with my life, if the Medjai doesn't mind, of course."

The Medjai didn't seem to mind. He made a gesture to indicate that he couldn't care less what she intended to do, as long as she didn't cross his path again. The young woman got up from her sofa and smoothed her dress.

"I'll let you discuss all this on your own, then. I'll see you later at the hotel, Evy, Rick, Alex. Don't get yourself into trouble if you can help it."

She waved her hand carelessly and left the study without looking back at Ardeth. She nodded to the other Medjai warriors, though, and they nodded back. She thought she could see amusement twinkling in the eyes of one of them, behind his veil, and she realized they were not merely stony warriors. There were persons under these dark robes. She suddenly felt better. Surely, after all that, they would leave her in peace !

_You wish._

***

"That's an… interesting girl you have here, my old friends."

Rick and Evy exchanged a grin. Knowing Ardeth, "interesting" here probably meant troublesome, annoying, pig-headed, along with a dozen other laudatory adjectives. Rick nodded solemnly, half-serious, half in banter, but it was Alex, with his usual brightness, who first understood what Ardeth was leading to.

"You're not finished with her, are you, Ardeth ?"

The Medjai bent down to pick up the veil Kate had stepped on, then he straightened himself to his full height and had a quick, mirthless smile.

"The Gods only know…"

***

Okay, that does it for the second chapter ! Actually what comes next is already written, but I'll wait a little while (a day or two) before updating.

Hope you still like it !

PLEASE REVIEW !!

_Takara Hatake_


	3. Of a late visit and a mission

I'm so sorry it took me so much time to update, especially since this has been written for some time already… But now my exams are over, I might actually have some time to write. So I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

Kate had fallen in an exhausted sleep well after midnight. She hadn't seen the O'Connells from most of the day. It looked like they had been arranging their departure for the day after. Kate had spent her time in the sûk buying new practical clothes for her next trip and trying to get a job, but there was apparently no need for a messenger this day. Kate cursed. All this wasn't going to help her reputation if the word spread that she had failed her mission for the first time. Besides, her former employers were certainly going to try to get back to her for her failure, especially if the artifact she had given the Medjai was that valuable. Well, she had thought as she put herself into bed after having talked for a while to Rick and Evy and having made up a story for Alex, she would deal with that later. First, she'd better find something to occupy her for the next few weeks. And something that would pay well. She was rather short on cash, these days, and she didn't want to ask Rick for more help than he had already given her.

She was sorry to part with the O'Connells so soon. She had been very happy to see Rick again. He was the closest thing she had to a relative. And she liked Evy, that girl wasn't your average kind of feeble little flower. She had fire and spirit in her. No wonder their kid was such an interesting phenomenon.

Right. Trust the Medjai creep for taking all this away from her even before she had had time to enjoy it. She had swallowed her feeling of disappointment and had fallen into a troubled sleep.

She was woken up by a slight noise just beside her bed and tried to jump up, but she was pinned down and a hand covered her mouth. She tensed, her eyes searched for her knife on the bedstand, but it was just out of her reach. She slipped her hand under her pillow and took out her second knife : Alex had taught her not to depend on a single weapon. Then, with a grunt, she pushed herself in a sitting position. Her assailant had her tightly pressed to his chest, and didn't move even when she placed her knife to his throat. She shook her head to signify that she needed her mouth, and the pressure of the man's hand left her face.

"Really, she whispered, couldn't that wait for the morning, Medjai ?

-You had two knives. You are a resourceful woman.

-Yeah, right. If you really need to talk to me, then wait outside, I'll join you in a minute. You don't want to wake Alex. But I warn you, it had better be important, or you'd do well to disappear right now.

-I'll wait outside."

In a second, he was gone. Kate had no idea how he had come in, she realized as she put on a dressing gown Evy had lent her. She left the room, mildly curious. The corridor was empty.

"So, she asked conversationally to the darkness, what is it ? Still don't trust me ? Wanna question me without Rick and Evy around ?"

He came out of the shadows. Kate jumped as she realized he had been barely a meter away from her and she hadn't been able to see him.

"I'm not sure yet about you, he said stonily. But Rick is. And my men believe you.

-Oh, she asked interestedly, are you talking about the one with the laughing eyes ?

-Nasir thought you were interesting, yes, Ardeth answered calmly. He usually is right about those things. I decided he was right this time.

-Oh, Kate asked, you actually listen to people from time to time ?"

He looked tired, she realized as she looked at him more closely. Under that self-relying and confident behavior, he must have many things to worry about. Maybe she had teased him enough for the day, she thought, before she remembered that he had just woken her up at something like four o'clock in the morning.

"All right, what do you want, then ?"

His dark eyes bore into hers.

"Have you found a new job yet, Katerinn Speedwell ?

-Don't call me that, she scoffed. No, I haven't. It's been less than a day, y'know.

-Are you interested in working for the Medjai ?"

She frowned. What. The. Hell…

"Working for you ? Ardeth Bay, I would have thought you had sense enough to realize I never wanted to see you again after all the trouble you caused me today !

-I didn't say working for me, I said working for my people.

-Since you rule them, doesn't it come to the same thing in the end ? she asked with raised eyebrows.

He let out a deep sigh, as if he was forcing himself to be patient.

"Listen, Katerinn Speedwell. You need a job, you are already mixed up in this, and if you think those who gave you these letters are going to let you out of this so easily, you are sadly mistaken."

Kate didn't like him echoing her own thoughts more than she liked him using her full name. She gritted her teeth.

"Oh really. And what do you suggest ?"

The Medjai warrior dug his hand in his robes and took out a little parcel.

"I suggest you take this and bring it to them."

She eyed him suspiciously as she took the parcel into her hands. She had first believed that he was giving back the ushebti, but the weight wasn't the same, she realized as she held it. She opened it cautiously and her breath caught. It was a tiny golden pendant wrapped in many layers of cloth. It was shaped as a small jackal head and it looked…

"Expensive… she breathed out softly. She looked up at the dark man standing before her. Do you realize it's not safe at all to trust me with this ? I could sell it and cross the oceans to a place where you would never find me again, she stated, not knowing whether she was serious or not. This was certainly tempting.

The man shook his head.

"You wouldn't. You wouldn't want Rick to lose all the respect and affection he feels towards you, or his trust."

Bloody hell, this insufferable prick was right. Oh she was going to make him pay for understanding her so well.

"Then what do you want me to do exactly ?" she asked through clenched teeth.

He came near her and his fist closed around the hand that held the little pendant. The gold felt cold against her skin. He whispered in her ear :

"By now, your clients know something has happened, or you would already have brought the artifact to them.

-Correct.

-If you went to them now, telling them you just lost the parcel and the letter, they wouldn't believe you and would probably torture you to make you speak the truth.

-That's a possibility.

-A certainty, he corrected darkly. Listen, Katerinn Speedwell. We need a spy among them. They know things we have no idea of, for all the centuries we have spent protecting Egypt's secrets. They know of a place we've lost centuries ago."

She stood there, listening intently, fascinated by his low voice and by the certainty it conveyed, also, though she didn't like the idea of it, by the strong hold he had on her hand.

"I need you to go there with this pendant. Say we found you and took the artifact and the letter, but that in your struggle for escape, you managed to take this from me. They want this pendant nearly as much as they want the statue, even though it is less important. In their satisfaction, there is a possibility they will give you their trust and allow you to work with them.

-A possibility ? she scoffed. I should think they would tear me into pieces for losing their precious statue !

-You have no trust in your own capacities ? he asked with raised eyebrows.

-Don't provoke me, she answered tartly.

-I have a feeling you answer only to provocation, he stated simply. So ? You do realize that it's the only way you won't be chased up and down the country by these people, don't you ?

-That's what _you_ say, she groaned doubtfully. And you want my help. You're not objective.

-Frankly, he said impatiently, do you think I would enroll such a troublesome person if I didn't think she could be successful, and as such useful, in this mission ?

-With people such as you, troublesome means expandable", she muttered darkly. Then she looked into his face at his earnest expression and serious gaze. Then she let out a small sigh and asked calmly :

"Does Rick need me in this ?"

He hesitated a second.

"He doesn't know that I'm asking you this. But yes, your help would be precious to him."

The young woman's stare became unfocused. She owed Rick. A lot. If he was throwing himself into a reckless adventure again, then the least she could do was to help as best as she could. Even if it meant putting herself under orders of that strange man who seemed to believe in things that didn't exist.

"All right, she said. I'll do it. Just give me a minute."

She quickly entered her room again, silently got dressed in comfortable clothes and made a bundle with all her things. Then she laid the clothes Evy had lent her on the vacant bed and wrote a short note for her friends. _"Thanks for everything. We may meet again someday. Until then, take care, and don't follow strange dark men in harebrained schemes !"_ Yeah, well. Maybe someday she'd learn to listen to her own counsels.

She came out, taking great pains not to wake the sleeping child, and threw the bundle over her shoulder. She took in Ardeth surprised glance and explained :

"Better that I should leave as soon as possible. I don't want to have to lie to the O'Connells in the morning, believe it or not. I left them a note, it'll have to suffice. Be kind enough to come with me.

-Where ? he enquired.

-To the other side of Cairo. I left my horse in a corral there. Hope it still is there, too.

-No need for that, Katerinn Speedwell, Ardeth answered with an amused smile. Your horse is now in the hotel stables. We found it yesterday, without you, of course, he said as a justification, so when I learned you were staying here with the O'Connells, I sent it here. Is that a problem ?"

She didn't really like him being able to do what he wanted with others' possessions, but she really wasn't in a position to recriminate. She shrugged. He looked relieved that she wasn't going to start an argument about that too. It nearly made her feel bad for him. Not quite.

The doors to the stables had been left ajar. Well, she thought, not quite surprised, these guys didn't leave anything to chance. They probably had half the hotel crew under their orders. She came in and Ardeth led her to the far side of the building, where her stallion Elixir stood wide awake. She noticed that he was already saddled. She felt annoyed : he had known all along she would go. That damn Medjai…

Time for revenge.

She turned around casually and asked in an innocent voice :

"Tell me, Medjai, you don't have three guards with you at all times, then ?"

He shrugged.

"I didn't think it useful for them to come with me tonight. You're not that dangerous", he added with a small smile.

"That's what you think."

On these words, she pounced on her. Taken off guard, he fell to the ground and tried gingerly to get away as she pounded her fist in his stomach. He doubled up in pain and grunted. She wasted no time feeling sorry for him and went on with a punch on the chin. He saw it arrive too late and was only able to minimize the blow. Then he struck back. His hand collided painfully with Kate's face and she felt the heavy ring he wore graze her skin painfully, drawing blood. She caught his wrist and twisted it viciously. He drew himself up and dug her heel into her stomach. She toppled backward, unable to catch her breath again and the side of her face struck the wall with an unpleasant crunch. She didn't move for a second, feeling too dizzy to attack again.

Ardeth had gotten to his feet, panting, and was glaring at her.

"What the hell was that for !"

She finally could speak again, and she grinned cheekily.

"Revenge. I hope your bruises will remember me to you if I get killed in this madness. Secondly, get into that thick head of yours my name is Kate. Lastly, don't you think it's safer to have some wounds to show these guys when I get there ? I'm supposed to have barely escaped a painful death at the hands of the Medjai, how plausible would it look if I was in too good a shape ?"

She was looking at him with raised eyebrows. Blood trickled from the cut on her cheek down her face, a bruise was clearly forming itself on the other side of her head, he knew he had done some damage to her ribs (as she had done to his), and she was actually able to grin and to provoke him. Besides, she was right to polish her cover. He felt a strange mixture of respect and dismay as he discreetly massaged his ribs to assess the damage. Not discreetly enough. She caught his gesture and looked distinctly smug as she led her horse out of the stables. He followed, doing his best not to scowl and to look cool and indifferent.

He usually managed pretty well. But he had an unnerving feeling she saw right through him. He would be so glad when she would be two hundred miles away. He only wished he wouldn't have to meet her again. Only that would mean she would have died in the meantime, and he wasn't supposed to hope that. It was tempting, though.

She had sprung in the saddle, which had proved to be a bad idea. Her ribs ached as hell. Note to self : never pick up a fight with a Medjai, even if it's to build yourself a convincing alibi. She had had the satisfaction to pound him, but that was a rather transitory satisfaction, whereas the pain would follow her for some time.

"That's all very nice and all, Medjai, but how am I supposed to report to you ?"

"Nasir will shadow you, he answered readily. You know, the…"

"Laughing masked one, yeah. Good choice, I think I can get on with that one."

"He will contact you regularly but not too often, to avoid being spotted. Stay on your guard."

She rolled her eyes. Of all the useless pieces of advice… She nodded and asked the last important question :

"And how much will I be paid ?"

Ardeth blinked. Then he remembered this girl didn't work for the love of risk and art. She probably couldn't afford that. He tried not to care that she was acting in such a mercantile fashion. Yet, he couldn't help but compare her behavior to the way Evy had never asked anything in return for her help. She had received a reward, though. But the difference was that she hadn't expected anything. He couldn't help but feel frustrated at the way Kate acted. His people held honor above anything in life. He didn't like seeing the young woman put her interests first. That came against all his principles.

Which he shouldn't give a damn about, since he didn't even like the woman. He answered in as neutral a tone as he could contrive :

"The Medjai are not a poor people. When your mission is at an end, you can pick and choose one of our treasures. You can sell it at a good price and have your payment. Is that all right with you ?"

She pretended to weigh his proposition before she nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me. May whatever Gods you believe in watch over you and your tribe, Ardeth Bay. And look after my friends."

"Your friends are the only thing we have in common", he answered. "Don't fear for them, they will be all right. May your mission be successful, Katerinn Speedwell."

"You've got an especially thick skull, haven't you ?" she muttered as she dug her heels into her horse's flanks and left the hotel buildings without looking back.

Ardeth watched as she disappeared through the streets of the capital. He hoped he could trust her. He really didn't feel like chasing her throughout Africa to regain the artifact he had entrusted her with. Even more so as she would make a formidable enemy. Good thing Nasir was going to keep a close eye on her.

Now he had to store the ushebti away in a safe place. And to figure out what he was going to say to the O'Connells in the morning.

That's it for today, folks ! Hope you liked it, I'm gonna work on what comes next.

Thanks for reviewing, see you soon !

Takara Hatake


End file.
